nightbroodfandomcom-20200214-history
Start at Lv 75
Given the game's age, you probably have children, full time careers and mortgages to pay. We understand that starting over with a new character may seem like a daunting task. On Nightbrood, we give you the option of starting at 75, with some gear and Gil too. Warning! If you happen to die and de-level from 75 to 74, you will be stuck at 74 until you complete your Limit Break quests. Max out your EXP before trying anything crazy! In any case, you will need to complete Limit Break quests when leveling up additional jobs. New characters Start on Nightbrood with * 1 x 75 job * 1 x 37 subjob * 10 pieces of gear (with some restrictions - see below) * 1,000,000 Gil. Restricted items for new player applications * Kraken Club * Maat's Cap * Defending Ring * Sea Gorgets * Sea Obis * Novia/Novia earrings * Items from Absolute Virtue * Items from Pandemonium Warden * Salvage gear (Morrigan, Marduk, Skadi, Usukane, Ares) * Relic / Mythic weapons. Application # Start by creating your character in-game. If you haven't yet set up your client, you can follow our installation guide. # Fill out the new player application form. Your character name on the application must match your in-game name. Please disable any VPNs while submitting your application. Our system checks IP addresses against characters already on the server. If your IP address matches another players it can cause delays. # Wait for a GM/CM to process your application. You may login and play while you wait! (The message on the application form saying you cannot play is incorrect). There's no need to fill out the application if you'd like to start at Lv 1. Contact us in game and we'll give you your starting gil. If you later choose to submit a new player application, levels and items will be applied to your character. You may only submit a new player/transfer application for 1 character (no alts). New character FAQs Help! I'm having trouble choosing my items. Jump on discord and we can offer suggestions. HQ Rare/Ex, Limbus and high-point Bayld items are excellent choices. Avoid items that are easily purchasable from the AH. Remember that you may select gear for multiple jobs, not just the one 75 on your application. You can use http://myffxigear.kicks-ass.org/ for gear recommendations, but remember that we have some restrictions for new players. Still not sure? Check out our suggestions for new player gear sets . I just submitted my new player application. When will I get my items? A GM will need to approve your application. This can take 10 minutes to 1 day, depending on time of day and who is online. You may log in and play while you wait for your application to be approved. Are my skills capped? No, all your skills will be at 0. Skilling-up on Nightbrood is fairly painless. Grab some skill-up food and you'll be capped very quickly. Category:Getting started